What I Did (Part One)
by Mangle6
Summary: Everyone has done horrible things they regret to this day. Well here's the stories of what a former mother did to her loved one's...


I am guilty of so many things.

I left my family, and I knew they we're miserable and that they wanted me home.

But I never came.

And now as my soul is forever trapped in hell. And I am tortured by the king and the princess for my crimes.

I can't help but remember what I did to one of my children. Something I did that can never be taken back.

*

 _That day or as I should say night. It was Bonnie's turn to have my bathe her. And yes I used to bathe the animatronics and they'd love it! They thought of it as another way to bond with me. They had so much innocence and life in them that now is all gone._

 _And I started it._

 _I had already run Bonnie's bath as I had heard her walk into my room. By then it had been a week or two since Toy Bonnie had started cursing all the time. And I guess I accidentally took my anger and disgust out on Bonnie that night. Bonnie looked at me sheepishly as her ears we're tied into a bow. And she rung a towel she had brought through her hands._

 _"He—Hey ma—mama! A—Are ya ready?" Bonnie asked,_

 _"Yes and you don't have to be so nervous! I'm not gonna hurt you!" I had said. Boy if only I had known how much of a lie that'd be,_

 _"So—Sorry! I—I'm just not sure how this goes! It's m—my first time. So….umm….do you wash our special areas or do you let us do it?" Bonnie asked bashfully._

 _"I let you guys do it of course and I leave the bathroom to give you ample privacy." I said,_

 _"O—Okay then….let's go!" Bonnie said with a slight giggle. She then walked into the restroom and put her towel on the counter. Bonnie then had carefully got into the foamy tub water. I had, instinctively, by this point had already grabbed the big bottle of shampoo, the bath sponge, the brush, and the dryer. I had made sure to push the dryer and the brush to the side._

 _Not wanting those two to get wet, I dunked the sponge into the water and put a very generous amount of shampoo on the sponge. Then I started washing the top of Bonnie's head, I remember that I always loved the animatronics fur. Even today, they still keep it clean and brushed and care for it like their supposed to. They're fur has just always been so gorgeous and wonderful, sometimes I wish my hair was a luscious as their fur. But enough about that, once Bonnie had settled down and started talking._

 _And she relaxed as I washed her back and her ears, and of course she wanted to do her belly. It wasn't until when she had started talking about Golden Freddy when things went off the tails._

 _"Oh GF is just so handsome! And I mean no offense to Freddy or Funtime. But they are just coal compared to the hulking diamond that if Golden! I love how he's just so calm and his fur is so wonderful! I've always wanted to be a blonde! And he's just so—" Bonnie had said before she cut herself her, I looked and saw Bonnie's face had went red._

 _"So….what?" I had asked,_

 _"I—I—I shouldn't say! It's so uncouth!" Bonnie said looking at the water._

 _"You can tell me Bonnie." I pried, and in retrospect I really should've just dropped it._

 _"I—I don't know." Bonnie had said her face going redder,_

 _"I won't tell a soul I promise." I said. Bonnie finally looked convinced as she gulped down some courage._

 _"Golden is so sexy in my eye's. I'd love to smack his ass one day." She had muttered, now in that moment I should've dropped the sponge and walked out the room. Taking deep breathes like my therapist had told me, but I didn't instead I let my anger boil. Bonnie picked up on this relatively quickly,_

 _"Oh…..di—did I use one of those no-no words my little sis has been usin'?" She asked, turning to look at me. I'm guessing I looked pretty intimidating at that point cause Bonnie had jumped back away from me when she saw me._

 _"Oh….I did didn't I? Consarnit it. I'm very sorry mama I—I didn't kn—" Bonnie had said, but before she could finished I had shoved the sponge in her mouth! I then pulled her into a choke hold making sure she didn't get free! I remember feeling so much disgust she anger as I punished Bonnie for ever daring to say such a slur! And you know what's even worse them doing what I did? Enjoying it._

 _And thinking I'm in the right for doing it._

 _Bonnie screamed as she tried to get free from my grasp, she dug her claws into the wall. She tried pulling my arms off only to find that somehow I had more strength then her. I saw bubbles foam from her ears and the corners of her mouth as her eye's we're filled with panic and fear._

 _"Don't you ever say that word again! You should've known better! If you hear your sister say any new words don't you ever repeat them you hear me!?" I had said, Bonnie had started crying as her breathes we're now haggard and uneven. And in that moment as I saw her eye's fill up completely with tears dunked her head first the water. I didn't even realize the bath sponge was gone as I grabbed the brush and started spanking Bonnie with it. I heard Bonnie scream out as she thrashed in the water trying to get free. Trying to defy me!_

 _I don't know how long I kept at it but as I looked in the mirror and saw what I was doing I snapped out of it. I let go of Bonnie and dropped the brush as I saw that not only was her hinny red._ _But it was bleeding black oil from what I had don't._ _At first when Bonnie hadn't gotten up I thought I had killed her. But as I looked closer I saw she was in fact breathing it was just very shallow._

 _She then slowly got up from the tub and I backed away not knowing what Bonnie would do. I saw that her eye's we're puffy and red not only from crying but from the shampoo and soap that had entered her eye's. Foam poured from her ears and mouth as Bonnie's stomach groaned._ _Bonnie winced clutching her stomach as I realized what had happened._

 _She had swallowed the sponge._

 _"Ho—Honey a—are you al—" I said, until Bonnie gave me a stone cold glare. She then got out of the tub and wrapped her towel around her body. Wincing as it covered her butt, Bonnie then ran off without saying a word._

 _As I heard her crying one more._

*

I……I am ashamed of what I had done to Bonnie. I shouldn't have done that. I'm not even sure why I had done that. But whatever the reason is it doesn't matter.

It's what I did, and it will forever haunt me.


End file.
